Extra Bacon On Top
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: GKM Fill: Santana is a twenty year old college student who pays for her tuition by delivering pizzas. She can't figure out why Mrs. Fabray, a housewife ten years older than her, orders pizzas every night for two weeks until one night she delivers a pizza to her house and finds Mrs. Fabray completely naked, waiting to seduce her.


** . ?thread=23413474#t23413474**

**Santana is a twenty year old college student who pays for her tuition by delivering pizzas. She can't figure out why Mrs. Fabray, a housewife ten years older than her, orders pizzas every night for two weeks until one night she delivers a pizza to her house and finds Mrs. Fabray completely naked, waiting to seduce her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Any mistakes are mine.**

She took that ridiculous helmet off which she was forced to wear on her rounds, running her hand through her hair, trying to straighten it out a bit as she parked her motorcycle in the same spot she had every night for the last two weeks.

Just like every night, she took the small Pizza Barbecue, extra bacon on top, from the back of her two wheel vehicle and ventured up to the house that looked like a castle in comparison with her one-bedroom apartment in the city.

This was the Fabray mansion, although she had never once seen Mr. Fabray.

For the last two weeks Mrs. Fabray however had ordered a pizza and since Santana's area for delivery was closest, she was tasked with bringing the food to this rich family's house.

The driveway alone took a solid 5 minutes to cross, Santana grumbling under her breath because she was exhausted and wanted to go home and crash on her couch to watch an episode of _Jersey Shore_ before going to bed.

The bell rung out, echoing through the no doubt gigantic house.

Feet padding the floor could be heard on the other side and before long the door was opened, revealing Mrs. Fabray in a very different outfit than all the other nights.

She was wearing a white silky bathrobe, barely reaching the half of her upper thighs, hanging open to reveal the beginning of the swell of her breast, a cross necklace laying heavily upon her skin.

Her hair was flowing down her shoulders, shimmering golden in the right light, she had a little make-up on, making her eyes pop out more than usual, a half full glass of wine in her right hand.

"Santana, I'm so glad to see you," she almost husked out, a small smile along her lips as she took another sip her wine.

The student took a big gulp, not completely unaffected by the vision before her: "I've got your order, Mrs. Fabray," she croaked out, her throat seemingly constricted by the sudden hotness surrounding her.

"Call me Quinn, please," the blonde housewife spoke, her voice sultry and she almost unnoticeably pulled her shoulders a bit farther back, pushing out her chest some more: "Come in, I just have to find some money to pay you. Oh and please close the door, it seems very chilly outside," with that she took the pizza out of Santana's hands and walked, no swaggered, through the hallway inside another room after giving a smoldering look over her shoulder.

Santana took a shuddered breath, placing the hand that was not holding her helmet upon her cheeks, willing the hot blush to go away.

She looked around the house, trying to distract herself; it was indeed a mansion fit for a hundred people it seemed, the staircase probably made of the finest wood and silverworks standing on various antic tables, let alone the grand chandelier hanging above Santana's head; this room alone would probably cost ten times as much as her apartment.

"Santana?" Quinn suddenly called out from another room, breaking the students moment of awe for the interior: "Could you come for a moment, please?"

Her heart hammered against her chest as she followed the sound until she entered what seemed to be the kitchen, Quinn turned away from her in front of the table.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Fabr- Quinn," Santana cursed her voice for trembling as she stayed in the door opening.

The blonde housewife chuckled airily: "Well there is something," she started mysteriously: "It seems that I am unable to find any money to pay you," she turned around slowly, letting the robe glide from her shoulders into a pile of silk on the ground: "Do you know a solution to this dilemma we find ourselves in?"

The breath got stuck in Santana's throat as her eyes raked over the unblemished, perfect and fully naked form before her, the hotness returning to her cheeks as well as a certain place much lower and she couldn't keep the groan from leaving her mouth as the helmet she had been carrying dropped from her hand, letting out a dull thud on the rug under her feet.

Quinn kept their eyes locked, hazel swirling with unmistakable lust and desire: "The first time you delivered a pizza to my house, it was a coincidence, but you, with your sassiness and natural sexiness, made me so wet," she whimpered, placing one leg upon a stool, opening up so her glistering core was visible while her hands sensually travelled along her body: "Every night, after you deliver I would touch myself, thinking of your fingers, your mouth, your tongue all over me," her breath sped up as a trickle of wetness ran down her inner thigh and she groaned: "Look at what you do to me, Santana! You could make me come by just staring," she finished, out of breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly, making her breast lightly bounce.

Santana could not for the life of her tear her eyes away from the wet spot at Quinn's core, she squeezed her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure building within herself but only achieved making it worse.

A small part of her brain knew that this was wrong, so completely wrong, that she should go right now and flee from the house, just run but her legs didn't seem to want to comply.

A small moan broke her focus, Quinn's eyes were hooded, locked on her as one of her hands was lazily running circles along her core, softly panting her name over and over again.

She hadn't had sex in what seemed like ages and here she was, a woman with Aphrodite's beauty, offering herself, an endless expanse of milky white skin hers for the tasting.

Her mouth watered at the thought, her fingers itching for skin and after another moan, the decision was easily made.

With a few power strides she was entering Quinn's personal space, grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands to the table she was leaning against.

Quinn gasped for air as Santana pressed their bodies together, one naked, the other still fully clothed, the table digging into her ass.

"I was expecting a big tip from you tonight," the student husked into Quinn's ear: "Since you have no way to pay me cash, you'll have to make sure you are worth the money," Quinn shuddered as a tongue licked along her neck: "You are mine, I will take you as _long_ as I want, as _hard_ as I want, as many _times_ as I want," her hands gripped at creamy hips, pressing her clothed thigh forcefully against Quinn's core for emphasis, gritting her teeth: "Understood?"

Quinn's hands, recently freed from being pinned, wrapped around Santana's neck, lightly scratching the skin, whispering out of breath: "Yes.."

Santana crashed their lips together in a hard bruising kiss, forcing the older woman in submission with some difficulty, grinning into the kiss at the sounds leaving Quinn's throat.

"Too much clothes.." the blonde mumbled into their kisses and her nimble fingers took to ripping the work clothes of the student's body.

First to join Quinn's bathrobe on the floor, was Santana's red jacket and matching pants, which protected her from the outside cold, the sweater she wore underneath soon followed, leaving her in underwear and a white tank top.

Before Quinn could remove those, she was lifted in the air by two strong arms before being planted on the table-top, the cold stone sending shivers from her core throughout her whole body.

Santana's hands kneaded the flesh of Quinn's toned legs, prying them apart and standing in between them, feeling the warmth and wetness radiating from the blonde's core against her stomach, especially when Quinn began gyrating her hips, spreading her wetness.

"Oh god, take me, take me now," the housewife begged, her eyes fluttering close at the first contact she made with Santana's toned stomach.

Santana however stepped just out of reach, stilling the blonde's hips forcefully: "Patience is a virtue," she teasingly nipped at Quinn's jaw.

Quinn whimpered, turning her head and capturing Santana's lips with her own for a moment: "I assure you, I have little virtue in me," she grabbed the edges of the white tank top and all but ripped it over Santana's head before she once more stopped.

"After I'm done with you, you'll have no virtue left," Santana whispered hotly before plunging two fingers knuckle deep into Quinn who gasped and moaned at the same time.

"You barbarian.."

Santana growled against the skin of Quinn's neck and set a murderous pace, slamming her fingers into the woman, writhing against her, holding on for dear life, loving the way the tightness seemed to suck her finger further inside.

They shared the same breath, Quinn's eyes tightly shut to fully focus on all the pleasure coursing through her body.

She curled her legs around Santana's waist, trying to be closer, trying to get her deeper, to become one in that moment.

"Look at me," Santana ordered, wanting to see those hazel eyes as Quinn fell apart: "Open your eyes and look at me!"

With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Quinn forced her eyes open, seeing nothing but those chocolate brown orbs staring down at her.

They were in perfect synch, bodies flush against one another, noses occasionally bumping together from their closeness and a familiar tightness settled in the depth of Quinn's stomach: "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm-" Her words were swallowed by Santana's tongue invading her mouth, melting with hers.

Her whole body tightened as one of the strongest orgasm she ever had coursed through her and she threw her head back, moaning loud and long, crashing down on the table, shaking with aftershocks as Santana's kept those fingers inside her and curled them twice more.

"Well," Quinn panted, a smile plastered on her face: "You do know how to satisfy a lady.."

Santana smirked: "You are satisfied already?" she pushed her hips against the back of her hand, driving her fingers that much deeper into the wet warmth, earning a choked groan: "I've barely begun," she added softly, very slowly removing her hand from between Quinn's legs before smearing the wetness all over the blonde's quivering stomach.

Quinn shivered as the cold air caressed her wet skin and hissed as it was replaced by a hot tongue, licking her all over, occasional nips and sucks thrown in the mix.

Her fingers got lost in dark brown hair, pulling that hot mouth closer and closer.

Santana licked a path up to Quinn's mouth, tugging at the blonde's bottom lips: "Tell me what you want, command me," she breathed out, placing kisses along a strong jaw.

Quinn moaned at having been given control and instantly took use of it, pushing herself off the table onto wobbly legs before sitting down on the edge of the stool next to her, opening her legs as wide as possible, husking out: "On your knees."

Santana smirked, licking her lips as she slowly descended upon her knees, her heartbeat picking up as Quinn beckoned her closer with a single finger: "You must be hungry?" she said with an almost devious smile.

"Famished," Santana husked, the taste of Quinn still on her tongue from where she had licked it of the blonde's body.

"Then dig in.."

The student did not need to be told twice as she surged forward, plunging her tongue into Quinn's pussy as far as she could, pulling out and latching her lips onto the older woman's clit.

Quinn could barely contain her screams of ecstasy, as she grabbed onto the table for dear life, nails almost breaking on the stone: "God, just like that!"

Santana smiled as she began writing different things with her tongue, resettling one of Quinn's thighs upon her shoulder to get more access and hold the thrashing woman down.

Quinn's hips were frantically bucking, rubbing her slit all along that sinfully majestic tongue which was showing her so much higher levels of pleasure than she had ever experienced before.

When Santana forced her tongue even deeper and hit that spot within the blonde that nearly made her fall out of the chair, she knew that her second orgasm was building up way too fast: "Santan – aah, wait," she bit her lip and gently pushed the student away from her, needing a moment to stop her impending orgasm and regain her breath.

"What's wrong?" Santana panted, the top of her nose to the base of her chin covered by Quinn's pleasure which was nearly dripping on the floor before she lifted her arm to swipe away most of it: "Did I do something?"

Seeing the shyness in that previous fierce attitude almost made Quinn squeal as she lunged forward, pressing the student to the cold floor and straddling her waist: "No, nothing like that, baby," she slowly rocked her hips back and forth to keep the fire between her legs burning: "If anything you were doing too good of a job.."

Santana smirked cockily at this, raising herself up and leaning on her arms, her face inches away from the housewife's: "Really, I'm that good?" she bucked her hips, firmly pressing against the blonde's, earning a choked hiss.

"No", Quinn breathed out, opening her eyes and to her amusement seeing confusion in chocolate brown orbs, then she bowed down, keeping her lips and hair's breath away from Santana's: "You're better."

Before Santana could make a smug remark, her lips were taken by Quinn's in another heated battle of lips, teeth and tongue, making her toes curl in an unfamiliar but most certainly not unpleasant manner.

Hands that felt like they were made of the softest silk travelled along her sides down to the edge of the student's white tank top, slowly, almost questioningly going under the fabric, tentative fingers caressing the tanned skin on the path back up, making the brunette's breath pick up even more because it felt like ages ago that someone had touched her so carefully, so innocently.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss for a moment so she could take the garment off and finally feel the hotness of Santana's skin upon her own as she trapped the student between the ground and her own body.

"I want us to come together," she whispered softly, her entire being tingling as she began removing Santana's underwear, her eyes locked on the student's.

The brunette shuddered as her bare ass connected with the cold floor, which needed some time to warm up to the temperature of her overheated body.

Quinn brought them in position slowly, her hands guiding Santana's legs apart after having placed them on her knees, straddling one thigh between her own and gasping at the first contact of their wet centers.

Santana marveled as Quinn threw her head back in pleasure, gyrating her hips firmer, her hands tightening around the flesh of the brunette's thighs which she used as leverage.

Tanned hands crept along the white expanse of Quinn's stomach, following the curve higher until they were filled by luscious mounds of flesh, hard peaks pressing against the palms.

The rhythm with which Quinn was grinding into her faltered as the housewife brought her own hands up to Santana's, urging her to squeeze harder, be rougher, her lips parting for whimpers of abandonment and sheer pleasure.

When Santana bucked her hips however, Quinn had no other choice than to lean forward, placing her hands next to Santana's head, buckling through one of her arms and landing on her elbow as the student took hold of her ass cheeks before setting a murderous pace of bucking, abusing the blonde's pussy so good it nearly had her screaming out, proving that even as a bottom she could top.

In time with Santana's thrusts, Quinn would roll her hips, making sure to be in perfect rhythm so she could recover some ground, making the student moan as wantonly as she was.

When she was hit by a particularly hard hit to the clit, the housewife felt something tightening in her abdomen, a hotness spreading to the very tips of her limbs and she could barely gasp out: "Santana, I'm coming.. soon."

The student looked up at her through hooded eyes, panting out: "Just.. a little more, I need a.. little more.."

Quinn knew she could not hold on much longer so she brought one hand down between their frantically moving bodies, sleek with sweat and their mixed juices and when she felt her muscles start to contract, she pinched Santana's clit hard, rocketing the brunette into her own orgasm, both moaning out their pleasure and collapsing into a tangled mess of body and limbs.

~0~0~

Santana shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, trying to look anywhere but Quinn, once again dressed into her bathrobe: "Are you sure you don't want me to help you clean?"

The housewife smiled gracefully: "No, it's quite alright and I apologize once more for biting you," she added, amused by the blush instantly darkening the brunette's cheeks.

Santana's hand shot up to the meeting point of right shoulder and neck where the red imprints of Quinn's teeth were no doubt still visible under the layers of clothes: "It's fine, it was hot at the moment..," she smiled nervously, daring to look up at the blonde but only for a moment.

Quinn rolled her eyes in amusement, realizing any action would have to come from her side: "Santana, look at me please."

When the student complied, the blonde slowly leaned forwards, capturing quivering lips with her own in a soft embrace, their tongues tentatively caressing each other.

"Will you visit me again tomorrow, Santana?" Quinn whispered against the brunette's lips, brushing against them softly before pulling back completely.

"What about Mr. Fabray?" Santana asked suddenly, her eyes flicking around the hallway as if he could jump out at any moment.

"Mr. Fabray?" Quinn asked confused: "Mr. Fabray hasn't been in this house for over fifteen years.."

"I..I don't follow.."

Quinn chuckled at how adorable Santana was looking: "Mr. Fabray is my father, he moved away fifteen years ago."

A face splitting grin appeared on Santana's face: "So you're not married?"

"Divorced so no, not at the moment," the blonde teased, her finger trailing up Santana's arm suggestively: "So, tomorrow?"

Suddenly the student pounced on her, pressing her against the wooden door and sucking the breath from her lungs as she claimed her lips.

When they were both out of breath, Santana smirked: "You better be ready and waiting when I come tomorrow cause I'll be thinking of _fucking _you all day."

With that she opened the door and walked out, leaving a very flushed _Miss _Fabray with a racing heart, a mind being filled with very exhilarating visuals, a well-known, very pleasant yet urgent warmth between her legs and a smile on her face.


End file.
